


A Bat In The Tower

by viridianaln9



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman and Iron Woman are trouble, Bruce and Toni have been together for the longest, Crack, Dont mess with Mother Toni, F/M, Gen, Mothering Toni, Multi, SHIELD needs to mind their business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Bruce and Toni have been together for a long time and now with everything going on. How will they get to the altar? Will SHIELD let them get there and why are villains so difficult.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Wayne/Fem Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Jane Foster/Thor, Steve Rogers/ Darcy Lewis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. An Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this has been in my folder for a while and I decided to make it into a story. So I hope you guys like it.

** A Bat in The Tower  **

** One: An Engagement  **

After the alien invasion on earth, well one of the many but the one that put the Avengers in the map. The new teams were living in the Tower built by the Stark herself. 

"So, do we have to attend the party today?" Clint asked. They had been ordered really to attend a party in the Tower for the charity that they had to do.

"Yes, it is required for all of you to attend," Coulson told them all.

"Hey, we get to dress up," Darcy told Jane and Natasha. Toni who was drinking coffee to everyone in the table seemed quieter and had a slight glint in her eyes like she was happy.

"Hey, Stark why are you smiling?" Clint asked her.

"Don't worry about its little Clint," Toni said with a smile before walking away there seemed to be a skip to her step which was not something people would have noticed before. 

"Jarvis, has Toni slept at all?" Steve asked knowing the scientist didn’t sleep much or at all. 

"In-deed she has Captain Rogers," Jarvis replied and for some reason, everyone could hear the amuse voice there.

"I suppose we should get ready,"

The party was in full swing and all the Avengers were there saved one who hadn't shown up at all.

"She better not be missing this, because I swear," Clint said he was dressed in a tuxedo ready to be around everyone but also looking for all the exits around the 

"Miss Stark, cannot be this irresponsible," Steve said, he turned to Pepper who was smiling. "Miss Potts, are you sure that Toni will come?" he asked.

"Yes, Steve," Pepper said with a smile. "She just got a surprise,"

"What surprise?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Oh, someone she will be happy to see they haven't seen each other for the past 8 months if I am right," Pepper said walking away.

"Who do you think that she means?" Darcy asked them.

"Oh, here she comes," Thor said with a smile. Everyone turned to see Toni with a man with her. The one to recognize him as Darcy.

"That's Bruce Wayne, no fucking way," Darcy said.

"Who's Bruce Wayne?" Steve asked.

"Come on Steve, S.H.I.E.L.D. should have at least given you the details, he is the Prince of Gotham basically, he is just as rich as Toni and is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he is like the hottest guy and I believe was Sexiest Man Alive two years running and Most Eligible Bachelor," Darcy told him. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. 

"What I thought he was hot, well he still is," She told them as a defense. 

"So, he came with Toni?" Steve asked getting back on track to the question. 

"I do believe they have been dating on-and-off for many years," Natasha told him. She remembered getting a lot of gifts that were sent to Toni by Wayne and the briefing she was given. It also reminded her that Wayne had been the one to stop her from injecting Toni with a cure. "I believe they were childhood sweethearts,"

"There's also the fact that Wayne has a kid now, he adopted him," Dr. Banner told them.

"Huh, I am not the only one who keeps up with celebrity news," Darcy said with a smile causing the Doctor to blush. 

#

They hadn't seen Toni all night she was just in the arms of Bruce Wayne and dancing with him. It seemed they were in their own world, so when she came to where they were, she was laughing.

"Hi, guys are you having fun?"

"Not as much as you Stark," Clint said.

"Shut-it," Toni said.

"So, this is your team?" everyone looked to the man standing next to her. Bruce Wayne was dressed to impress, Steve, who was looking at the man clothes could tell that he had some bruising in the knuckles. 

"Yeah, this is the entire band," Toni said. "Captain Icicle, Clint, my Science Bro, The God of Thunder, Natashlie, Science Sis and My Favorite,"

"Whoo, she called me her favorite," Darcy told them with a smile. "Hello Mister Wayne, are you dating Toni,"

"Darcy!" Jane said.

"What everyone was wondering?" Darcy told him.

"Bruce is my fiancé," Toni told them blowing their mind. 

"What?" the team asked.

"Yes, we've been engaged for 8 months if my fiancé would stop giving me a reason to worry," Bruce said with a smile. He meant about her going up the wormhole.

"Really; Mister Accident in the Alps," Toni said. Bruce just held her close and they could see the ring in Toni's finger they were surprised that it wasn't so huge. She was speaking of when he didn't tell her about the Bane breaking his back. The looks they shared that the others could see were of secrets being shared that they couldn’t tell. 

"It's not like I meant to," Bruce said with a smile and raised her hand to his kissing it. The group was shocked they had never seen Toni like this, so loose and free. 

"Stop being a flatterer," Toni told him.

"Anyways, it is good to meet you, however, Antonia and I have more time to spend together," Bruce took Toni away and they were dancing.

"I wonder if they are going to elope," Darcy asked as she saw them danced.

“It would not be allowed,” Natasha told them. She knew that Pepper would not allow it or that SHIELD didn’t want to allow this to happen. 


	2. The Small Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bird comes to visit.

**A Bat in The Tower**

**Two: The Small Bird**

The team had known that the engagement of Toni and Bruce Wayne and it was more evident now when Toni got warnings through Jarvis, but it came from another voice. Their biggest surprise was when the elevator dinged.

“Where we are waiting for someone?” Clint asked.

“I don’t believe so,” Dr. Banner told him. As he knew that not many people come to the top of the Tower unless they had been invited by someone. He also knew that everyone was in the Tower.

The elevators opened and they didn’t see anything coming out yet, Clint got up and then they saw someone moving.

“What the fuck!”

“What does that mean?” the boys looked down to see a little boy with the biggest blue eyes.

“Aw, did you get lost?” Dr. Banner asked. Wondering, which of the workers had lost a small child in the elevator and why Jarvis would let him come up?

“No, I’m pretty sure Mum lives here,” the little boy told him.

“Mum?” Dr. Banner asked getting this certain though in his mind.

“Yeah, I mean Daddy is going to be mad because I ran to the elevator, but he promised I was going to see Mum,” he told them.

“I don’t think your Mum is here,” Clint told him.

“Jarvis, said Mum was here,” the little boy told him. “Jarvis!”

“Yes, Master Richard,” Jarvis asked.

“Is Mum here?”

“Yes, Master Richard she has been informed of your presence,”

“Yes,” Richard as they had been told, the little boy turned to them. “Why did you guys say my Mum wasn’t here?”

“We don’t know your Mum, Richard,” Dr. Banner said.

“Dick,”

“Excuse me,” Dr. Banner said.

“Call me Dick, but I know you know Mum she works with your guys?” he said looking to the side. “She let you live in the Tower,” this left the two Avengers cold because they only knew of one person.

At that moment the elevators opened and out of it came out Toni who was looking excited and out of sorts at the same time.

“Dick!”

“Mum!” Dick said turning around and hugging the genius.

“Your Father is coming up and he is not too happy,” Toni said.

“But I came to see you,” Dick said pouting. “Also Alfred sent cookies for your team,”

“Is that so, do you want to hoard them for us?” Toni asked carrying the little boy ignorant to the other Avengers.

“Alfred, said we have to share,” Dick told her.

“Ah, well Alfred’s words are law,” Toni said tickling him.

“Toni?” Dr. Banner asked. Toni turned to them and smiled.

“Hey, you met my little bird,” Toni told them.

“We didn’t know you had a kid?” Clint said.

“Yes, Dick is mine now,” Toni said with a smile. “Now we are going to go take a nap,”

“Yay!” Dick says and they both go toward Toni’s room leaving the two just as confused.

#

The rest of the team was informed of their new arrival and thankfully the one who had the new was Darcy.

“He is the kid that Bruce Wayne adopted,” Darcy told them.

“Toni did mention that Dick was hers now,” Clint told them.

“Well that is because Toni adopted him,” they both turned to Rhodey who surprised the team.

“I didn’t know Toni was adopting a child,” Steve told him.

“Well both her and Bruce wanted to keep it on the down-low, the adoption was happening before the attack,” Rhodey told them. “The kid luck out, he has many godparents, I am one of them,”

“Uncle Rhodey!” they scream surprise them when they saw the little boy fall, most of them going for him, but he had almost fallen and jump getting into Rhodey’s arms.

“Hey, you little bird,” Rhodey said with a smile. The little bird turned to the entire team and smile brightly.

“Hi!” he told them.

“Hello, it is nice to meet you,” Darcy told him.

“I know, I have been asking Daddy and Mum to come visit but they are really protective, Uncle Clark said that if they could put me in bubble wrap they would,” Dick said surprising the rest of them causing some of them to chuckle.

“Very protective of you are your parents?” Thor said.

“Uh-huh, Daddy says if he could put a bell on me, he would,” Dick told them.

“You disappeared in the mall,” they all turned to see Toni walked over to them. ‘I see you're getting acquainted with the team,”

“Yes, Uncle Rhodey came to visit too,” Dick told her.

“Dinner time let’s get you a plate,” Toni said and considering they knew Toni tended to get lost this was surprising to them.

“Okay,” Dick said and Rhodey put him down on the seat next to him.

“How long are you staying?” Rhodey asked Dick.

“Forever!” Dick said raising his hands before he smiles.

“Really and Bruce is going to let you?” Rhodey asked.

“Bruce is going on a business trip for a Month, so I am keeping Dick forever,” Toni said giving him a plate of food.

“Are you going to be missing school?” Steve asked Dick.

“uh-uh, I have tutors,” Dick told him.

“Tutors?” Jane asked.

“Bruce and I haven’t found a school for Dick yet,” Toni told them.

“How many schools did you guys vetoed?” Rhodey asked. He had known from Pepper telling him about it.

“I don’t know,” Toni said.

“Fifty-two,” they turned to see Pepper coming in with paperwork in her hands.

“Miss Pepper is great to see you,” Dick said.

“Is good to see you as well,” Pepper told him tousling his hair.

“Fifty-two?” Jane asked.

“Fifty-two schools and Eighty tutors,”

“We want to make sure our little bird is well educated,” Toni said.

“Well we can help you,” Dr. Banner told her.

“Do you want to learn from everyone?” Darcy asked Dick.

“Yeah,” Dick said with a smile. Toni smiled hoping that Dick would get along with the team. She had been worried when Bruce said he had to go out of the planet for a month. He had asked her to take care of Dick which she was going to anyway because he was her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, just the plot. Leave kudos and comments because they make my day.


End file.
